Height, Weight and Age
Written by Tacocamp 21:23, 19 August 2007 (UTC) There is a lot of confusion when it comes to describing non-Human height, weight and age. This article has been written to try to help those who may have this problem. The Problem Too often, when attempting to describe a characters height, weight or age, the creator is forced to resort to similes, describing the characters attributes in reference to human. For example: Redbeard is about the age of a twenty year old human. We will assume Redbeard is a dwarf, due to naming and character selection process, and can safely assume he isn't a human. As such, there are two ways to read Redbeard's Age. (1): Redbeard is roughly the equivelant, mentally and physically, to a human at twenty years old or (2): Redbeard is an infant dwarf, because dwarves live significantly longer than a human. It is safe to assume that the creator implied the first interpretation, but you can never be too sure on anything. The user would have had to describe it into human years because they probably simply did not understand how old dwarves are. But because dwarves live longer than humans, it is an error to describe a character as such, because a dwarf at the physical and mental equivilent of a human at twenty will still experience and learn more than a human could within those spans. In an attempt to prevent confusion, I will go ahead and list the ages and heights of each race, with the exception of Draenei. All information comes from the World of Warcraft RPG guides, or from Blizzard, unless noted otherwise. Age How old is your character? Below is the ages of each available race for creation. Also included will be a conversion formula you can use to be able to calculate any equivelency to a human age. Human Adult: 20 years Middle Age: 40 years Old Age: 60 years Venerable Age: 80 years Formula: None needed. Blood Elf Adult: 170 years Middle Age: 2085 years Old Age: 3500 years Venerable Age: 5000 years Draenei Adult: 5000 - 15000 Middle Age: 16000 - 40000 Old Age: 41000 - 55000 Venerable Age: 55000+ Forsaken There is no need for anything for Forsaken, because the Forsaken do not die. If you wish to come to an age of death, simply use Human data. Gnome Adult: 40 years Middle Age: 100 years Old Age: 150 years Venerable Age: 200 years Dwarf Adult: 40 years Middle Age: 125 years Old Age: 188 years Venerable Age: 250 years Formula: (Human Equivelent) x 3.5 Troll Adult: 17 years Middle Age: 30 years Old Age: 47 years Venerable Age: 69 years Formula: (Human Equivelent) x .9 Night Elf Adult: 300 or 320 years Middle Age: 8000 -15000 years Old Age: 20000 years Venerable Age: 30k+ years Formula: (Human Equivelent) x 60 (Note: Nbsp Most Night elves at are are at a youngest 2000 years old according to WOW lore. A lot of people who havent read up on lore try to roleplay that they "Fought in the war of the ancients, or One of the Highbourne" even though they have their age set around 5000 years. The Youngest a Night elf Could be and been alive at the time of the War would be 10000 years.) Orc Adult: 20 years Middle Age: 40 years Old Age: 65 years Venerable Age: 80 years Formula: You can see they age pretty similarly to humans, interestingly. Tauren Adult: 50 years Middle Age: 75 years Old Age: 95 years Venerable Age: 110 years Height Basic height for each race. If you wish to add, or subtract, a couple inches, feel free. Do not try to shave or add feet. Information here is taken from Wowwiki and World of Warcraft RPG. Human Male: 5'11"-6'6 Female: 5'4"-6'0" Blood Elf Male: 6'1" Female: 5'6" Forsaken Male: 5'11" Female: 5'4" Gnome Male: 3' Female: 2'10" Dwarf Male: 4'11" Female: 4'7" Troll Male: 7'5" (Upright) Female: 7' Night Elf Male: 7' Female: 6'8" Orc Male: 6'6 Female: 6' Tauren Male: 8' Female: 7'8" Draenei Male: 7'5 Female: 7' Weight All weight, save for Draenei, are rough estimates. Feel free to add or subtract as you wish. Please keep in mind your character appearance when deciding your weight. All weight is listed in pounds (lbs.). Human Male: 160 - 280 Female: 110 - 225 Blood Elf Male: 118 - 172 Female: 108 - 162 Forsaken (Unnaturally low weights are for more decayed forsaken. A forsaken with most of their muscle and fat remaining should weigh only slightly less than their human selves.) Male: 70 - 270 Female: 65 - 235 Gnome Male: 42 - 45 Female: 37 - 39 Dwarf Male: 154 - 226 Female: 124 - 193 Troll Male: 216 - 324 Female: 160 - 250 Night Elf Male: 216 - 324 Female: 100 - 180 Orcs Male: 292 - 508 Female: 252 - 468 Tauren Male: 375 - 664 Female: 346 - 374 Draenei Male: 280 - 595 Female: 175 - 290 Conclusion I hope everyone found this instructional and helpful. If there are any concerns or questions, please address them on the talk page. Have fun! Category:Miscellaneous